


Семья

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, джен, пост-ТЛД, пре-гет, пре-слэш, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: По пытается дать Финну и Рей свою фамилию, не делая им предложение и не усыновляя их. И в его голове это звучало лучше.





	Семья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050924) by [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9). 



По совершенно не собирался подслушивать. Просто «Тысячелетний сокол» с Сопротивлением на борту внезапно показался таким же маленьким, как кабина «Черного». С тем, что осталось от Сопротивления. Крифф.

По положил руку на металлический купол выключившегося Би-би-8. Он пока не оплакивал свой корабль, друзей, все, что они потеряли. Возможно, потом у него будет на это время.

— Они были никем, — шептала Рей Финну. Они соприкасались плечами, а Финн одной рукой обнимал ее за плечи. — Отказались от меня. Продали. Думаю... думаю, я всегда это знала. Я просто хотела верить, что это неправда, что мои родители где-то там и ищут меня, любят меня. Мне нужно было верить в это.

— Ты была одна, — так же тихо ответил ей Финн. — Конечно, тебе это было нужно.

— И это было глупо, я должна была забыть о них много лет назад.

— Это не глупо, Рей. Я знаю, что у меня никого нет, знаю, что скорее всего сирота, как остальные штурмовики. Но это не значит, что я все еще не... — Финн замолк, сглотнув. — Иногда я представляю, как они выглядели, и что они все еще где-то здесь, в галактике, что они любят меня.

— Уверена, они тебя любили, — сказала Рей, прильнув головой к Финну.

— Твои родители не заслуживают твоих мыслей. Они не заслуживали тебя. И ты больше не одна. — Финн сжал плечо Рей. — У тебя есть я.

По действительно не пытался подслушивать ион однозначно не, ммм, расчувствовался. Крифф. Куполообразная голова Би-би-8 холодила ладонь.

— Простите, — сказал По и Финн с Рей оба посмотрели на него. — Я просто, эм. Финн прав. Ты не одна, вы оба. И у вас могу быть я? В смысле, думаю, у Финна я уже есть. Если ты хочешь, и, думаю, ты хочешь. — «Да что за вонючую бантову мочу я несу!» — подумал По и продолжил: — В любом случае, я здесь. И думаю, что вы оба замечательные и больше не одни.

Финн рассмеялся: 

— Рей, позволь представить тебе По Дэмерона, он самый придурочный в Сопротивлении, но мы все равно его любим.

— Мы встречались, — сказала Рей, не улыбаясь, но ее глаза так мягко и ярко блестели, что По было все сложнее не испытывать эмоций.

— Я подумал, что должен представиться девушке, которая буквально спасла наши жизни, убрав с нашего пути гору, — сказал По. Он думал, что никогда не забудет этот момент, когда его надежда умирала. А на поверхности он увидел крохотную молодую женщину, левитирующую целую кучу валунов, чтобы дать им сбежать.

— Это не было так уж впечатляюще, — попыталась возразить Рей, но покраснела и явно была довольна.

— Было, — одновременно сказали Финн и По, и Рей покраснела сильнее.

— Я даже не знала, получится ли у меня, — призналась она.

По поменялся местами Би-би, чтобы придвинуться к Фину и Рей. 

— В любом случае, я пытался ужасно косноязычно сказать, что у теперь у вас есть дом в Сопротивлении. И не важно, кем были или не были ваши родители, у вас есть люди, которым вы не безразличны. Например, я.

— Ты меня даже не знаешь, — сказала Рей, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Я знаю, что Финн рискнул бы... и рисковал всем, чтобы спасти тебя, так что мне этого хватает, если честно. Плюс, кажется, ты спасла себя сама, не говоря уже обо всех нас, и мне это нравится.

— Криффов ад, — сказал Финн, закатив глаза.

— Ну, Финн был там, — сказала Рей, и Финн подтолкнул ее плечом.

— И я великолепно обнимаю, не так ли? Она просто жаждала еще одного объятия.

Под смех Рей По согласился: 

— Ты отлично обнимаешь.

— О, теперь ты так считаешь? А ведь еще не так давно ты, кажется, предпочитал обниматься со своим дроидом.

По прижал руку к груди. 

— Мы с Би-би друг друга понимаем. И это определенно был последний раз, когда я отпустил его на миссию с тобой, приятель. — По сжал колено Финна. — Но если ты так хочешь обняться со мной, я не против.

— Неа, момент прошел, — надменно сказал Финн. — Упустил свой шанс.

— Что ж, тогда, возможно, ты упустил свой шанс присоединиться к моей семье. — ответил По так же надменно. — Я собирался предложить, но...

— Мой шанс на что? — воскликнул Финн.

— Поздно, — сказал По, хотя, очевидно, сейчас настала его очередь краснеть. Это была незрелая, неопределенная мысль, вызванная этими восхитительными, замечательными, красивыми детьми, которые заслуживали большего, чем горе. И он никогда не должен был высказывать ее вслух.

Но По знал, что теперь никогда не сможет избавиться от этой мысли.

Нет, ведь они смотрели на него так, будто он прятал особенный подарок, который был им просто необходим. По лично видел упрямство и решимость Финна, и ему казалось, что Рей была такой же.

— По, — сказал Финн. Его большие карие глаза были широко открыты и умоляли. — По, ты должен объяснить нам, что ты имеешь в виду.

— Правда?

Вот черт. У Рей было такое же выражение лица, этих двоих следовало просто запретить.

 

По снова придвинулся ближе к Би-би, прижавшись спиной к стене. Он попытался поймать взгляд Одди Мувы, надеясь получить оправдание для побега, но Одди не смотрел на него. Предатель.

— Ты что-то говорил о семье? — напомнила ему Рей, и криффов ад, неужели ей обязательно было иметь такие красивые глаза?

— Я просто подумал, что могу быть вашей семьей, — выпалил По. — Твоя тебя разочаровала, Рей, а у тебя, Финн, ее вообще не было, так что я подумал... Не так это и плохо — быть Дэмероном.

Брови Финна поползли вверх. 

— Ты предлагаешь усыновить нас?

— Нет! Крифф, нет, но вы можете взять мою фамилию, если хотите. Так она у вас появится.

Теперь Финн обменялся удивленными взглядами с Рей, перед тем как повернуться обратно к По с веселой улыбкой.

— Значит, это предложение?

По потер лицо руками. 

— Ну отлично, ты же не перестанешь?

— Это было бы честью для меня, — сказал Финн с дразнящей серьезностью, поклонившись. — Стать твоим супругом, По. Рей, будешь нашей женой?

— Это несколько внезапно, но почему бы и нет? — ответила она.

— Я говорил серьезно, ребят, — сказал По, все еще пряча лицо в руках.

— Насчет предложения? — спросил Финн. — Значит, ты не принимаешь наше согласие? Честно говоря, я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то делал предложение и тут же передумывал, получив согласие.

По стукнул Финна по руке, и тот рассмеялся.

А потом Финн потянул По за руку, заставив его посмотреть на него и на Рей, прижимающуюся к плечу Финна. 

— Ты хочешь быть нашей семьей, — тихо и, наконец, серьезно сказал Финн.

— Я знаю, мне повезло. — ответил По. — Мои родители, семья. У вас этого не было, я просто подумал... что, возможно, я могу вам что-то дать. Чтобы вы знали, что вы не одни.

Они замолчали на время, и По хотел бы по-настоящему не испытывать эмоций. Эмоции — это ужасно.

Прошла всего минута, но она показалась вечностью, и наконец Финн сказал: 

— Мне нравится, как звучит Финн Дэмерон.

По облизнул губы. 

— Правда?

— Фамилия подходит. И тебе первому было настолько не все равно, чтобы захотеть называть меня чем-то стоящим, — пожал плечами Финн.

По сжал его руку и понадеялся, что Финн поймет значение жеста. Затем он посмотрел на Рей, которая с сомнением глядела на них, будто не была уверена, что должна здесь находиться.

— Ты не обязана брать ее, — сказал По. — Я все равно о тебе позабочусь, в смысле, если ты не против. Я знаю, что ты меня не знаешь.

— Я знаю о тебе достаточно, — сказала Рей, и По попытался не вздрогнуть.

Грубо.

Но Рей быстро добавила: 

— Хорошее! Я имела в виду хорошее. Би-би много о тебе говорил, — закончила она немного смущенно.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом, — сказал По и ласково похлопал Би-би-8 по круглому телу.

— Кайло Рен сказал мне, что я никто, — произнесла Рей стальным голосом. — Сказал, что у меня нет дома. Но это неправда. Теперь я... я знаю, где мое место и что мне нужно делать. — Сейчас она улыбалась, эту счастливую улыбку Рей даровала По всего лишь несколько часов назад. Казалось глупым называть улыбку блаженной, но такой она и была. — Рей Дэмерон звучит неплохо. Лучше, чем Рей никто.

— Ты не никто, — жарко заверил ее Финн, держа за руку.

— Нет, — согласилась Рей, — Я не никто.

— Надеюсь, папа не будет возражать, что у него теперь еще двое детей, — сказал По, не зная, что еще добавить.

— Как я и говорил, самый придурковатый в Сопротивлении, — заметил Финн.

— Я могу забрать свои слова обратно в любой момент, приятель, пока никаких документов не подписали.

— Я обниму тебя прямо сейчас, — сказал Финн, и По не мог не раскрыть ему свои объятья.

Финн и правда отлично обнимал.

— Ныряй, Рей, — сказал Финн немного приглушенно из-за шеи По, и через секунду По поглотили уже две пары рук: тонкие, принадлежащие Рей, и крепкие — Финна. И он надеялся, что у него будет возможность привыкнуть к этому чувству.

— Прости, что потерял твою куртку, — пробормотал Финн, и По поцеловал его в щеку.

— Все хорошо, дружище. Ты подарил мне взамен что-то намного лучшее.

Это.


End file.
